The Dragon Tamer
by Thunderfiredragon
Summary: Lucy finds out she is the legendary dragon tamer. When Lucy is kidnapped the dragon slayers are enslaved and forced to work for their precious Lucy to live. She is the heart of the dragons and if she dies they will fall. A Natsu and Lucy fic. Rating may change - STILL IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so fingers crossed its okay. Any mistakes or comments or anything just tell me and I will do my best to fix it. Hope its okay :)**

Chapter 1: The Interview

"Sorcerer Weekly's here!" Mirajane screeched. "It's time for your interview Natsu and Lucy!" Mirajane jumped on Lucy and started dancing around excitedly. "Try not to screw it up flame brain!"

"You want to go ice princess?" Erza walked into the room and went over to the nervous Lucy. "Are you excited Lucy? How long have you wanted this interview to happen?" A huge crash sounded and one of the tables was smashed. "Natsu don't you dare fight now! You are not going to ruin this interview for me! And Gray go put some clothes on!" Juvia looked over at Gray and melted into a puddle at the sight of his nakedness. Natsu walked over to Lucy with his head hung sulking. "Sorry Lucy, I promise I will behave from now on." The members in the guild smirked. Natsu was such a pushover when it came to Lucy. Light flashed and when Natsu and Lucy's eyes adjusted they were peering into the camera of their interviewer Jason. They walked over to him and sat down in another room, blocking out the guild's prying eyes.

After talking for an hour about their favourite foods and drinks and what kind of missions they do, it was time for photos and Lucy was first.

[Lucy's POV]

If Natsu screws this up for me, I swear to god I will go edo Lucy on him and beat some sense into that Dragon. Smiling sweetly for the camera Jason took a personal shot of just me holding up my keys. "Lucy can you summon one of your spirits out for me please?"

"Sure thing. Is there a special one you want me to summon?" Smiling sweetly and bending slightly to push up my boobs a tad for the camera.

"I heard that Loke from your guild was actually the Lion spirit." Jason began to get super excited again. "Can you summon him?"

Damn it! I should have just summoned plue, but I had to be flirty. Man Loke better not stuff this up for me.

"Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loke burst in with a golden light, bending down on one knee and kissing my hand. "You called princess."

"Hey Loke, this is Jason from sorcerer weekly. He is doing an interview on Natsu and me as partners." Loke fakes heartache. "Lucy how could you I thought that we were in love?" Loke winks. "Not those kind of partner's idiot! Go back Loke." With a wave and another kiss Loke disappears with a pop.

"Okay thanks Lucy I think I have enough. Maybe one more photo?" Smiling and holding up a hand in a wave he took another shot.

[Natsu's POV]

I looked over to Lucy who was posing for her final shot. She looked so gorgeous with the sun shining on her golden hair. How could Jason not notice how pretty she is? If I had that camera, I wouldn't stop taking photos of her. Stop it Natsu you need to focus here! Don't screw this up for Lucy. Shaking out of my thoughts I watched the camera flash and Lucy and I swapped places. Slapping my hand Lucy took my seat. "Tag, you're it." I grinned at her and she smiled back, but the worry in her eyes warned me not to do anything stupid. I just grinned even more. "Natsu, okay let's get started. Can I get a picture of you standing over there? Just act normal and smile." I looked over at Lucy and grinned. Facing back to the camera I posed. Then the camera flashed and I was half blind. "Owww." I rubbed at my eyes. "Don't be such a sook Natsu. It's just a camera"

"Oh c'mon Luce. My eyes are like 100 times more sensitive than yours are."

Before either of us could say anything back, Jason spoke. "Look at you two. Aren't you just the perfect pair? You must make fabulous partners." Lucy had a faint blush on her cheeks and I grinned. "We sure do!"

"Okay Natsu can I get one of you using your magic?"

"Natsu! Don't destroy anything. Remember what we spoke about. Be subtle. Just use your fist." Smirking I took a deep breath. "Natsu no!" Before I had time to roar a soft ball of skin had me pinned down to the ground. Looking at it, revealed it was Lucy straddling me. "Don't you dare!" The authority in her voice and the look in her eyes shut me up real quick. I picked her up off my lap, much to her surprise, and gently set her on her feet. Standing up I lit my fist on fire and looked back at Jason to take my picture. He was just standing there in complete shock his mouth forming a perfect O. Shaking his head he looked at me and quickly snapped a photo.

"O-Okay I-I… He cleared his throat. Can I get both of you in the photo now?" Lucy got up and walked over to me. Draping my arm over her shoulder I grinned and lit my fist on fire, careful not to burn her. She held up her keys and smiled. A couple of shots were taken and then Jason started messing with his camera. "So how did I do? I didn't screw it up now did I?" I lost my smirk when Lucy looked at me with cold eyes. "That stunt with the roar could have ruined everything." He smirked again. "But it didn't and we did a perfect interview." Grumbling Lucy turned to walk away back to the guild, but I grabbed her hand. She struggled and tried to get away from me. Letting go of her arm, I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her like crazy. She shrieked and giggled and struggled to get away even more, but my grip was far too strong. "Surrender Luce. Admit the interview was perfect and I will let you go." She shook her head tried to keep herself from giggling. I smirked and let my hand slide up her back, then hooking my arm under her knees, I lifted her up. She shrieked and clutched tightly to my shirt. "Admit it or I will drop you." Glancing down at the ground she sighed. "Fine! I admit it, now put me down!" She stretched her leg and tried to touch the ground. Lifting her higher in my arms I chuckled to see her clutch my shirt tighter and squeak. Not being able to get down safely, she turned back to me. "Natsu" She wailed and looked at me with pleading eyes. "What are you admitting to Lucy?" Her pleading look turned to annoyance and she sighed irritably. "I admit that the interview went perfectly! Now Put. Me. Down!" She glared at me challenging me to keep holding her for longer. Chuckling I let her down.

[Lucy POV]

Why is Natsu acting like this? I mean he is always messing around with me, but he doesn't usually tickle me and especially not in public. If he didn't sneak into my bed again last night, then I would be in a better mood.

After he finally put me down, we both turned back to Jason. He had a huge grin on his face and took a picture of us. "H-How much of that did you see?" He grinned even wider and I turned to see Natsu's face drain of colour. "I captured all of it. You two really are amazing. I Love Fairy Tail!" He sighed contentedly

"Y-You C-CAPTURED ALL OF IT!" I turned to Natsu who was trying to sneak away. "Natsuuuuuuu! Get back in the guild, sit there and talk to no one! You hear me!"

"Aww but Luce." I gave him the coldest look I could manage. "Not. A. Word." He lowered his head in defeat and trudged back into the guild sulking. She turned back to deal with Jason. He was standing there muttering something, his mind elsewhere. I only caught bits of what he was saying, but that was enough. "She is the dragon tamer." Jason ran off to his car in a hurry to get back so he could write the article on Natsu and I. I turned and stormed into the guild. Finding Natsu sitting in the back on a chair not talking to anyone. The entire guild was surrounding him trying to see what was wrong. Seeing the look on my face they got out of the way real quick. "Natsu you are in so much trouble! How could you be such an idiot! Carrying on like that in front of Jason. Now he thinks I'm some sort of dragon tamer! You are such an idiot!" Erza came in just then. Natsu looked ready to die on the spot with a pained and petrified expression. Erza surprised us all when she turned to me. "What did you say Lucy?" She spoke quickly and sharply. I was startled by her quip tone and began to get nervous. "That Natsu is an idiot?"

"No about the dragons?" I sighed in relief.

"Oh, Jason was muttering rubbish after I told Natsu to go back in the guild. He mumbled something about me being a dragon tamer." Mirajane, Erza and the other S-class mages gasped standing wide eyed. Mira was the first to speak. "Lucy, the dragon tamer? It makes sense I guess, but we need to be sure. I can't believe its Lucy! The legend is true!" Mirajane jumped around excitedly and bumped into Laxus who was visiting his grandfather. Laxus steadied her and then went back to ignoring her. Mira blushed slightly then looked back to me. Noticing that I saw the whole confrontation with Laxus she blushed harder. I gave her a quick wink and then turned back to Erza. "First let's check she is the dragon tamer, then I will tell everyone the legend."

"Okay so how do I do that?"

[Erza POV]

"Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and Natsu, get over here!" Wendy was the first to show up bowing profusely and apologising for upsetting me. I softened and looked at Wendy. "You didn't upset me Wendy, we just need your help. We are checking to see if Lucy is the dragon tamer."

"What do you mean dragon tamer? And anyway how do we do that Erza?"

"You'll see." Looking back to Lucy, I motioned for her to follow me. Whispering, "Lucy you're going to try and get all four of these dragon slayers to do something they hate. If you can successfully do that then you are definitely the dragon tamer."

"But Erza, I'm sure I couldn't possibly do that. And anyway what about you? Surely you can command the dragon slayers."

"Do you think that Laxus is going to listen to me? Seriously Lucy I couldn't command all of the dragon slayers. Do you remember Sting and Rogue? I wouldn't be able to command them at all. They count as dragon slayers."

"But I can? Honestly Erza, you have to be kidding." I gave her one of my looks that clearly said I wasn't joking.

"Okay Natsu first. What does he hate?"

"Oh I've got it! He would hate agreeing with Gray." With that she skipped off in the direction of Natsu and Gray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows and everything. I was pretty nervous about posting my fic but you all encouraged me to keep writing. Here is chapter 2 **

**I do not own fairytail or its characters**

Chapter 2: Taming the dragons

"Okay Natsu first. So what does he hate?"

"Oh I've got it! He would hate agreeing with Gray." With that she skipped off in the direction of Natsu and Gray.

[Natsu POV]

Lucy went over to Gray and whispered in his ear. I frowned. Why was she talking to that idiot? Was she still mad at me? Maybe he should go talk to her, but if she was still mad he would be in a lot more trouble. Better to just stay here. "Natsu. Can you come here please?" Lucy called to him. Was she going to forgive me already? She usually takes a while to forgive me when I annoy her so much. Something had to be wrong, otherwise she wouldn't talk to me yet. Rushing over to Lucy I looked up to see her smirking and standing next to Gray. "What's ice princess doing here?"

"You got something you want to say flame-brain?" Gray fisted his hands by his sides struggling to contain his anger. "Go back to Juvia, stripper; Lucy wants to talk to me."

"Gray-sama wants to talk to Juvia!" Juvia started steaming with a hearts in her eyes."

"Actually Natsu I want Gray to stay here and you will apologise to him for being so rude." Lucy spoke to me sternly. She had that look in her eye again that just breathed authority. Juvia's heart eyes cracked and she started steaming again, but this time her face was red. Lucy saw Juvia's look and quickly added, "Then Gray would love to take Juvia on a date." She winked at Juvia. Gray stiffened "Gray-sama really wants to date Juvia?" Juvia went back to melting to a puddle on the floor

I smirked at the terrified look on Grays face and snickered. "Natsu apologise to Gray NOW!"

"What Luce, why would you make me do something like that. I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Natsu I'm going to count to three and if you haven't apologised you're in for a world of pain."

"But Luce! What did I do?" I gave her the best puppy eyes I could manage. "ONE."

I shrugged and looked at her challengingly daring her to continue counting. "TWO!" The guild held their breaths. "Thr…"

"Alright Alright! I'm Sorry Gray! I don't even know what I did but IM SORRY!" Gray smirked an opened his mouth to gloat, but Juvia dragged him away for their date. Lucy came over to me and gave me a hug. "Thanks Natsu, you are completely forgiven." Grinning I wrapped my arms around her returning the hug before she pulled away. "See you later okay" She yelled to me as she ran off.

[Lucy POV]

Oh my god I totally did it! Natsu actually listened to me and apologised to Gray! This is so weird. I can't believe he actually obeyed me. Okay so one dragon slayer down, three to go. Gajeel is next! Walking back I found Erza with Wendy and Gajeel standing in line before her. Laxus was sitting at a nearby table refusing to actually listen to Erza, but still curious about the fuss. I pointed to Gajeel and gave him a look. "You're up. Let's go." He smirked and strode over confidently. "What's this about Lucy?"

"Well I think it's time you make a move on Levy. Everyone knows you like her, except her."

"Why the hell would I take orders from you? And I don't like Levy!"

"Oh come on we all know you do, just admit it already."

"No I won't. Leave me and Levy the hell alone!"

"You will go over there and confess right now!"

"Why don't you make me!" I gave him the meanest glare I could manage.

"If you don't I will never forgive you for what you did to me with Phantom Lord and I will tell Levy you like her!"

Gajeel choked. He looked shocked by my words and narrowed his eyes trying to see if I was serious or not. I gave him my most serious look. He sighed in defeat.

"Look, I said sorry for that didn't I?"

"You did, but this is pay back. Now go tell Levy you like her."

"I'm going alright." Gajeel mumbled then took off to find Levy. She was sitting at a table with Jet and Droy reading a book when Gajeel found her. He grabbed the rest of Team Shadowgear and threw them away into the walls, leaving Levy alone at the table. "You're a part of my team now." With that he grabbed her book and dangled it above her head out of reach. "What? Hey Gajeel! I was reading that; give it back!" She jumped up from the table and tried to reach her book. Realising she was too small, she climbed up onto the chair and made a grab for it. Watching as she fell forward reaching out for her book, Gajeel took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and smash his lips to hers as he caught her. The whole guild gasped in shock and some of the men groaned. Jet and Droy started crying and were promptly told to shut up. Elfman started screaming at the top of his lungs. "Kiss her like a man!" Levy face red broke apart from her kiss with Gajeel and looked over at me. I winked and she grabbed her book and raced out of the guild smiling. "Yeah Levy!" Half the girls in the guild ran out after her. Gajeel smirked at his victory and went after Levy high-fiving everyone as he went past. Lucy looked at Mirajane, who was busy staring dreamily at Laxus. She knew exactly which dragon slayer she needed to give orders to next. It was Laxus's turn.

[Laxus POV]

He waited, while Lucy walked over to him. He could tell what was coming from the mischievous look on her face. She sat down at the table with him and looked up at him smiling sweetly. "No."

"What do you mean no I didn't even say anything?"

"I know that look. You are not going to get me to do anything."

"Oh come on Laxus, you don't even know what it is yet."

"I think I know what it is. After the stunt Gajeel pulled…"

"Okay so maybe I want you to ask Mira out…"

"No."

"Oh c'mon pweaaaassee." He looked at her and she was giving him that horribly cute look. Puppy eyes and pouty face. He always did have a soft spot for the girl. She was always in trouble and needed someone to look out for her. An older brother figure and while he didn't have the best track record he would still try. It was moments like these that he regretted his decision.

"Lucy, this is me and Mira. You can't just play matchmaker like that."

"I won't ask for anything else. Please just go talk to her, I think she likes you"

"Fine, but I'm not asking her out."

"Okay, just go talk to her though." I walked over to Mira as she was wiping a glass with a cloth at the bar. This is so ridiculous, I can't believe I am doing this.

[Mira POV]

Why is Laxus coming this way? Is he looking at me? I look behind him to see Lucy smirking. She winks at me and I feel a rush of excitement. Maybe he will kiss me like Gajeel kissed levy. I hope so.

"Hey Mira are you getting fat?" I almost died on the spot. Did he really just say that? Lucy watches my reaction confused. This I obviously not apart of the plan.

"How dare you! Of course I'm not getting fat!"

"Hmm I don't know. All you do is work at the bar all day. You used to go on missions all the time. Your magic's pathetic now." He snickered at me. I felt the rage boil inside of me and my takeover magic starting to take control. Sometimes it was a little too hard to control the demon inside. Becoming the demon I was, I formed a ball of dark energy in my hands preparing to launch it at Laxus. "You are so hot when you're angry." My energy ball died instantly and he was suddenly pulling me towards him. A gentle pair of lips covered my lips and I sunk into the kiss, transforming back into my usual self. The kiss quickly turned into a hot passionate embrace with our tongues fighting for dominance. I felt currents of electricity pulse through my body as the kiss deepened. How did Laxus get so good at this? Pulling away for air but still holding her waist to keep her from going anywhere he whispered softly "You're not really fat Mira and your Satan soul is wicked, but I needed to rile you up somehow to unleash the inner demon." He pulled away and went back to smirking at the rest of the guild. I returned to the bar pretending to need supplies from the back room to cool my burning face. Laxus in all his pride and glory did his strut of pride high giving everyone and zapping anyone with lightning who insulted him.

[Lucy POV]

After seeing Mira turn into Satan Soul, I honestly thought Laxus was screwed. I can't believe he would dare to insult her like that and then kiss her. No one could get away with that except him. She would skin them alive. Anyway now that those two were hooked there was only one more dragon slayer to go. If Wendy obeyed her there was only Sting and Rouge to go. No one had seen Cobra in forever so he was ruled out. Walking back to where Wendy was patiently wasting I wondered what I could do that would make her tick. Or maybe just make her nervous. She was a bit young for the romance side and she didn't hate anyone yet so there wasn't much left to do. She was pretty afraid of Erza though. Maybe I could make her challenge Erza? It would be cruel but there wasn't much else to do. I changed course and went and found Erza instead. I explained the plan that she wouldn't actually fight Wendy; she was a little upset that she had to back down from a challenge, but agreed that she wouldn't fight Wendy. Now it was time to test Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, I really need you to do me a favour."

"Hello Lu-chan; what is it? Does it have something to do with why all the other dragon slayers are acting weird?"

"Well sort of. Look I promised I would fight Erza, but in a previous mission I hurt myself pretty badly and I can't fight her. Do you think maybe you could fill in for me?"

"Me...Wendy? Fight Erza...Queen Titania? Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am really sorry to do this to you, but please please please do this fight for me. Just go up there and challenge her to a fight."

"But Lucy I can just heal you and then you can fight Erza." Wendy smiled. Damn it! I didn't think about that did I? Erh now I will have to fight Erza and Wendy will realise I was lying about being hurt.

"I was already healed by someone else, but my body needs time to fully recover so I can't fight." That sounded like a fair reason. Wendy hung her head.

"Do I really have to Lucy, she will tear me to shreds. This is Erza we are talking about."

"You can do it Wendy, you only have to fight for a little bit and then we will stop it. Head held high, go get em."

"Alright."

Watching as Wendy crossed the guild to Erza you could see the poor girl shaking in fear. "Please Erza I challenge you to a fight." She closed her eyes waiting for Erza's reaction. Erza drew her sword pretending to get ready for the fight. Wendy took in a breath of air, ready to roar, but Erza put her sword back away. Wendy breathed out a cool breeze instead of the crazy tornado that was originally planned. She looked at Erza warily. "Don't you want to fight me Erza?"

"Not today Wendy." Gajeel and Levy came into the guild with the rest of the missing girls. Gajeel was still smirking and Levy was blushing harder. They disappeared into a corner of the guild. Erza stood on one of the tables and shouted for attention. She smirked at me and I realised then just what I had done. One way or another, I managed to get all the dragon slayers to obey me. That doesn't mean though-

"I'm sure you're well aware that our dragon slayers have been acting rather strange lately." Erza boomed out rather loudly and Makarov even came out to listen. "Well that is because of a little experiment we were doing involving Lucy. We have come to realise that Lucy is a very very special girl. It all starts with the legend of the dragons...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm not awfully sure about how good this chapter is, so if you don't like it please tell me :) **

**I don't own fairytail or the characters :)**

Chapter 3: Legend of the dragons

"If you all take a seat, I will tell you the legend of the dragons. Erza commanded. Most of the guild dropped straight to the ground while a few who weren't as afraid of Erza leisurely made their way over to the tables.

"Now, back when dragons were alive, they used to rule the land. Humans were either friend or food, but the dragons were lonely creatures who didn't have time for friends.

"So the dragons would eat us?" Erza sent a glare to Droy for daring to interrupt her.

"Yes, now pay attention. The Dragons took a liking to the taste of human flesh and began hunting humans, which made the people go into hiding. A lonesome girl was born and abandoned as a child. Left to die and be eaten by predators she was found by a blood dragon."

"A blood dragon? What kind of dragon is that? I bet it isn't as awesome as a fire dragon." The members of the guild turned pale hearing someone else interrupt Erza. Natsu looked up expectantly waiting for her to answer his question.

"It's a dragon that's deep red in colour and it only drinks the blood of its victims. Now NO MORE INTERUPTIONS!" She punched Natsu and watched him fly back and hit the wall. Satisfied she punished him enough for interrupting, she went back to the legend.

"The dragon was about to eat the girl when she opened her eyes. The legend says that she had deep crystal blue eyes the colour of the sea and fuzzy golden hair. The dragon was shocked and bared his fangs, but the baby girl just stared back at him. The dragon found he was unable to kill the child and let out a huge roar. Five other dragons flocked to where the roar came from hoping for a fight with the humans and get a good meal. A snow dragon, a crystal dragon, a musical dragon, an earth dragon and a light dragon all looked down at the baby girl. The ice dragon tried to eat the baby, but with the blood dragon protecting it he was unable to touch the girl. The five new dragons looked at the girl and decided they were going to protect her.

Wendy raised her hand trying not to offend Erza.

"Yes Wendy, what is it?" She grumbled, irritated that she was interrupted again.

"W-Well y-you said that the d-dragons were going to protect her, but why?" The rest of the guild nodded in question also.

"That's just how the legend goes. Nobody really knows why. Can I get back to the story now?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"As she grew, she became more and more beautiful. The dragons protecting her made a truce with the people and those 5 dragons lived in harmony. The people loved her and so did the dragons and so thy named her the dragon princess. People elsewhere though were still at war with the dragons and so the dragon slayer was born. Some dragons gave humans their powers willingly, because they wanted to live in harmony with them, while other humans took the dragons power, by slaying them. If you slayed a dragon, you were instantly granted their powers. This caused a great battle and the girl ended up protecting her dragons instead of them protecting her. She was said to be able to control them and they were her friends. Humans came one night and took the girl away from her dragons causing them to panic. Blood was spilled as the dragons searched for the girl. She escaped her captors and went searching for her dragons. In the midst of a battle the girl found her dragons. The fight was getting out of hand and when the light dragon shot down a beam, she got caught in the crossfire and was accidentally killed. The humans and dragons both mourned for her loss and called a truce. Dragon slayers ended up just had a more powerful magic or some went to live peacefully with their own dragons learning their magic. And that's the legend of the dragons. There is said to be another girl who would later be able to tame the dragons once again. That's you Lucy and the dragons are the dragon slayers."

[Lucy POV]

Oh my god. This is just way too much to take in. I'm not the dragon tamer. Just because I can tell a couple of dragon slayers what to do doesn't make me their tamer. I ran out the guild as quick as I could. Running back to the apartment I waved to the men, while they told me to be careful about falling in.

"Luuuuuccyyyyy!"

Turning around quickly I slipped and felt myself slowly falling backwards away from the pathway. "Eek" The shock of the freezing river engulfed me and before I could do anything the harsh current pulled me under. I struggled to breathe and tried to kick up to the surface but it was too far and I sucked in a lung full of water. It was so cold. The darkness started creping in and the river all of a sudden felt warm. I relaxed into it and watched the currents swirl around me carrying me away. I saw a glimpse of pink before everything went completely black and I was lost in the darkness.

[Natsu POV]

Damn it Lucy. Struggling with the current I pulled her out of the water. She better be alive. She can't leave me as well. I couldn't deal with Igneel, Lissana (even though she came back) and Lucy. It was too much. I listened for her heart and was relieved when I heard the slow sluggish beat, but I couldn't hear her breathing.

"Oh god Luce. Breathe!" What the hell do I do! He let out a roar of frustration not knowing what to do. The sound echoing through the streets of Magnolia back to the guild.

"Lucy c'mon wake up." I was crying by now, I couldn't help it; I just let the tears stream down my face. I thought about all the missions we had gone on together, everything we had been through. It wouldn't end like this! It couldn't.

[Wendy POV]

Was that Natsu? I looked to see Gajeel and Laxus coming towards me.

"We have to go Wendy that was Natsu. He is in trouble and something just feels wrong." Laxus commanded and Gajeel nodded. Wendy quickly ran out of the guild with them. They picked up his scent and quickly ran off in the direction of Lucy's apartment at super speed.

"He was following Lucy. Oh god what if something is wrong with her." Wendy started panicking and the other two dragon slayers looked at her with a grim expression. As they came past the river the saw two wet bodies, one huddled over the other. With their sensitive hearing, they heard the muffled cries and whimpering of one of the bodies.

"Natsu? What's wrong? We heard you-" Gajeel stopped as soon as he saw Lucy.

"She isn't breathing! I don't know what to do! Just tell me how to save her!"

"She went in the river right? Then you have to give her mouth to mouth. I'll help you. Gajeel you do compressions. Natsu you have to block her nose and breathe into her mouth okay?" I hope they don't get upset with me for bossing them around, but Lucy doesn't have much time left. I hope this works.

[Lucy POV]

There was a horrible weight on my chest and someone was kissing me roughly. I wanted to whimper but couldn't find the voice to. Pull yourself together Lucy! Air flew across my throat and suddenly water as coming up. I opened my eyes to see Natsu's worried face looking back at mine. Pushing him away I rolled over and violently started coughing up water all over myself. After coughing up what felt like most of the river I looked around to see the rest of my rescue team. Wendy looked surprisingly calm, Gajeel was trying to look strong, but was slightly shaking. Laxus couldn't seem to meet my eye, but had a relieved expression on his face. Natsu had tear tracks running down his cheeks and looked at me as if I would break any second. I shivered.

"What the hell happened?" God was that my voice? I sound like an 80 year old smoker. Man it hurts to talk.

"You fell in the river Lucy. Gave us all quite a scare. Natsu pulled you out and Wendy told us how to do CPR." I would have been embarrassed, but I was far too cold and seriously exhausted. Natsu finally deciding that I wasn't going to break any second, wrapped me in a huge hug. He was so warm! I snuggled deeper into him, soaking up the warmth and drifting off to sleep.

"Luce, your freezing! Come on, I'll take you home." I murmured in response still half asleep and not caring so long as he kept me warm. He wasn't even wet anymore. How does a person dry so quick? I am positively dripping wet and freezing my damn ass off. I snuggled a little closer to Natsu as he scooped me up and clutched me to his chest, As he laid me down in my bed using his fire magic to quickly dry my clothes and warm me up a bit more, I slowly drifted off. He jumped into bed next to me and I quickly scooted over towards him to capture some of his body heat.

"Your warm."

"Here." He pulled me against him and wrapped a warm arm across my waist. Slowly, I fell asleep in my cocoon of heat.

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thought I would just post up another quick chapter tonight. Hope you like it so far. Chapter 5 will be up soon :)**

Chapter 4: The mission

[Natsu POV]

I woke up to find Lucy curled up against my chest, with my arm protectively encircling her waist. I shifted not quite sure whether I should leave or just wait until she kicked me out. She wriggled a little in her sleep and pressed up against me. She looked really peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her so I relaxed and just watched her. The sun rose slowly and a pale beam shined down on her face. She stirred, rubbing her eyes and yawning. I let her go as she started stretching out like a cat, arching her back...Cat...Happy. Oh no! I left Happy at the guild yesterday after chasing Lucy. Crap! I sprung out of bed and Lucy finally noticed me there.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?" I stopped and looked at her sitting on her bed.

"Thanks for yesterday. I mean everything you did for me?" She was blushing as she said it and I could guess she was thinking about me giving her mouth to mouth.

"Anytime Luce." I grinned and swiftly jumped out the window. I ducked home finding Happy and giving him a fish as an apology, which he immediately accepted and forgave me, then ran to the guild, Happy trailing behind. I ran to the guild and still got there before Lucy. After walking in I realised that everyone was strangely quiet. What was going on? I grabbed the first person I could find.

"Hey Ice-prick, what's going on?" He scowled.

"Go see Mira and Erza up at the bar." Natsu was completely shocked. He couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. He didn't even return the insult let alone actually fight him. Letting go of Gray and quickly walking to the bar I froze when I saw what was on it. The latest copy of Sorcerer Weekly magazine. It was technically suppose to be out today as the interview was last minute, but still, me and Lucy's interview wasn't supposed to be on the FRONT PAGE!

"What the hell is this!"

"Natsu watch your language!" Erza slapped him on the back of the head for good measure and purposely looked over to where Wendy was sitting. Looking back I saw Lucy's photo with her smiling and showing off her keys was on the page front and centre while a picture of Natsu with his fist lit on fire stood in the background. The headline was very clear. '_Lucy Heartfelia Fairy Tails Very Own Legendary Dragon Tamer'._ Shit! If Lucy sees this she'll go nuts! Then probably kill me for it. Erh Great. Okay so just try to hide it from Luce. Easy enough. I heard angry footsteps from outside the guild and prayed it wasn't Lucy but I could smell it was her, so there was no use. Quickly hiding the magazine behind my back, I turned around just in time to see her slam the doors open.

"Natsu have you seen this!" She waved her own copy of the magazine in front of his face as she stormed over to him. Here we go.

[Mira POV]

Watching them fight was like a dream come true. You could see who wore the pants in their partnership. Natsu would do anything she said. The poor guy was in so much trouble for causing that scene in front of Jason. He would never hear the end of it. Lucy unhooked her whip and Natsu jumped back scared for his life. Okay maybe I should step in here. Natsu is an idiot and its annoying how obvious he likes Lucy and won't make a move on her, but I still don't want her to kill him.

"Lucy, come on that's enough honey." I opened my arms and she ran and gave me a hug. Levy ran over and joined along with Cana and Erza. The men in the guild smirked or glared at Natsu. As the hug ended I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to sit at the bar with Erza and I.

"Lucy, now that it's out that you're the dragon princess-"

"Princess! I am not a princess Mira, people think I am a tamer not a princess."

"The legend says she was named the Dragon Princess. Now anyway we have to send you on a mission. The dragon slayers are going with you-"

"What, but Mira I'm fine without-"

"No arguments Lucy!" Erza and I gave her a look that meant we were serious and any arguments would result in a lot of pain.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, the dragon slayers are going with you and your going to find Sting and Rouge. By now they would have seen the magazine headline and will most likely want to know what's going on. It's a very dangerous mission Lucy and we will take care of your apartment and everything while your away. You have to go on foot, because of the dragon slayers motion sickness. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, but what if I am not really the dragon tamer? "What if Rouge and Sting refuse to obey me?"

"Then you get to go back to being just normal old Lucy. I thought you didn't want to be the dragon tamer anyway?"

"Well, I don't know. It was kinda nice for them all to help me yesterday and be there for me. The guild does that too, but this is just different. And anyway now everyone thinks I am the dragon tamer, what happens if I'm not?"

"I see what you mean. Anyway we will just have to cross that bridge when we get there. Now time for you to go pack, everyone except Natsu has been informed on the mission." Her face fell.

"He isn't coming?" I almost laughed at her reaction. She looked so sad to have to leave Natsu behind.

"Of course he's going silly. D-R-A-G-O-N S-L-A-Y-E-R-S. That includes Natsu." I couldn't help but giggle at her. Erza chuckled next to me.

"Off you go Lucy, we will take care of everything else and tell Natsu." As Lucy ran off, hugging Levy on the way I turned to Erza.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"I admit this is a dangerous mission, but Lucy is a strong girl and Natsu would protect her at all costs. He is really committed to that girl."

"Only thing left to do is to get them dating." I giggled at the thought. I couldn't help matchmaking. It was like a sixth sense and I had to point out the obvious that the two were obviously in love with each other.

"Do you think Lucy really is the dragon Princess Mira?"

"I have no doubt. While she had a sad childhood she grew up like a princess and she has a good heart. She also has a way with people, especially the dragon slayers. This could be good for all the dragon slayers, especially Sting and Rouge. They need a family as much as anyone."

"I agree with you, but we can't forget the legend. There was a warning that we didn't tell the everyone. What if it comes true? People wanted to know the secrets to taming the dragons before, what would stop them now from trying to find out the secrets of controlling the most powerful mages?"

"Those same mages would stop them. No one will be able to touch Lucy while she is in the care of the dragon slayers, and if they do, the whole of Fairy Tail will be after them."

"Okay you have convinced me. I will not secretly follow them, but will go on a job to pay for Lucy's rent instead. Keep me posted Mira."

[Lucy POV]

A mission with the dragon slayers. Strange but okay. I hope we aren't away for too long. I'm sure Gajeel wants to get back to Levy after finally confessing his feelings to her. Laxus too. He sure made his feelings clear. Natsu probably wants to get back to Lisanna as well. Erh, don't think about that Lucy. Get a grip there's a mission to concentrate on.

"You okay Luce?" I quickly plastered on a smile looking up at the pink haired boy.

"Yep. Totally fine Natsu, now let's go!"

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know its been ages. So much going on lately. Anyway here's the next chapter hope its okay**

**I don't own fairy tail or its characters.**

"You okay Luce?" I quickly plastered on a smile looking up at the pink haired boy.

"Yep. Totally fine Natsu, now let's go!"

Chapter 5: The mission

[Natsu POV]

"Happy let's go! We will scout ahead looking for bandits and other dangers in these woods." Happy's paws clutched onto my back like a big blue backpack, just with wings. My feet lifted off the ground and we were about to take off, until something grabbed my ankle and pulled. Happy struggled a bit but the hand that grabbed me wasn't strong enough to pull us down. Little hands sporting perfect nails clutched onto me, not letting me fly off the ground. It had to be Lucy. I couldn't help but grin. There was no way she was keeping me on the ground.

"Fly higher happy."

"I can't. Too heavy." He was panting, trying hard to get away from the hand that was keeping them from soaring through the sky.

"Happy!" Lucy screeched at the blue cat. Lucy suddenly pulled Natsu a lot harder and he and Happy tumbled to the ground.

"Lucy's in charge idiot. You do what she says got it." Laxus looked real mad.

"Damn Laxus what's your problem?" I snorted at him, shaking my head. What the hell was his problem? Ever since we set out on this stupid mission he was as sour as ever. Wendy just sighed and looked away.

"My problem is you! Don't you realise how dangerous this mission is for Lucy! Everyone knows how special she is now. What if someone tries to take her away from us? You're acting like a bratty child running around as if it's play time. Grow up!" He stormed off taking the lead of our little team. I looked over at Lucy. What the hell? This mission is only different because there are more people here and it's not just me, Lucy and Happy now. Lucy has always been special, nothing has really changed. So why is Laxus acting like there's a pole shoved up his ass? Whatever. I realised I had been staring at her and quickly looked away. Gajeel dropped back allowing me to walk next to him.

"Laxus is just being a dick, so toughen up." Man this guy could make my blood boil.

"Shut up Gajeel. I don't need help from you or anyone. Lucy and I were always fine before I don't see why she needs you and the electric freak over there to help." Gajeel smirked. That bastard!

"Why not just claim her now. We all know you want to. We can smell the sexual frustration coming off you in waves. It's repulsing. Laxus doesn't trust you yet and he is very protective of her." Was he seriously trying to give me advice on girls? He always smelled of sexual frustration around Levy and he had never even made a move on her.

"Why don't you just claim Levy?"

"I did the other day dimwit! She doesn't realise yet but by kissing me and hugging me like that, it mixed our scents and will ward off anyone else with a keen sense of smell." He smirked acting like he was the greatest man alive.

"Okay genius, so what happens when someone else tries to take her while you're gone? Someone who doesn't have a keen sense of smell. What then? Gajeel growled a low throaty rumble. He was pissed.

"Then once I get back I will punch their faces in. Anyway can't you smell Levy's sent on my skin?"

"Well yeah, but so wh-"

"Well now Rogue and Sting will know that I already have an intended mate and I'm not after Lucy."

"Who cares if you're not after Lucy? What the hell man?"

"You idiot! It means Lucy is fair game and they can claim her if they want. I'm not competition."

"There is no way in hell they are claiming my Lucy!" Gajeel smiled and plastered a smug look on his face.

"She's yours aye? Might want to hurry up and claim her before we meet the others."

"Gajeel stop putting ideas in his head! Natsu you will do no such thing!" Laxus roared from the front. No one could tell me what to do. I can claim Lucy if I want and there is no way Sting and Rogue are getting their filthy hands on her.

[Lucy POV]

God what are they fighting about now? Do these guys ever stop? My feet ache so bad, I wonder when we will set up camp?

"Hey Luce." Natsu came and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Natsu what's up?" She looked up to him curiously

"Nothing, just thinking how much cooler it would be if it was just the original team Natsu. You me and Happy taking on the bad guys." I thought about the last mission we went on and how Natsu destroyed half the town including the mayors house. We were now banned from another village and not paid a single cent.

"It's not so bad. It's not every day you hang out with all the dragon slayers." Natsu growled and I shifted slightly away from him. He pulled me back in closer to his chest with his arm slung a little tighter around me. I blushed. It's not like I could help it. This was Natsu and he had no idea of the implications of being that close to a person. If I turned and tilted my head up just a little bit our lips would meet and-

"You okay Luce? You look kinda red. Are you sick?" Oh god. Why is it every time he catches me blushing he thinks I'm sick.

"No Natsu I'm not sick okay?"

"You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine Natsu, just tired." He stopped with his arm still wrapped tightly around my shoulder. He let me go then walked in front of me.

Bending down, "Here Luce, hop on."

"O-Oh n-no that's okay I was only whining. I'll be okay."

"What's wrong? I thought you were tired?"

"W-Well I am tired, but I'm kinda heavy and your probably tired to."

"You're not heavy. And anyway I'm strong." He kicked a nearby tree, which toppled over to prove his strength. This tree fell and hit another one which hit another one-

"Lucy watch out!"

Hissing at the sudden pain in my left side I grimaced and tried to curl into the best ball I possibly could. Something held onto me tight and flipped me so that I landed on soft cushioning instead of hard ground.

"I told you I was strong." Natsu grinned and I tried to disentangle myself from his body. A strong arm wrapped around my left side was caught in my hair and one of my legs was trapped in his. His other hand was caught in my hair trying to cradle my head from the crash. After much twisting and turning and struggling to break free I stopped.

"Stop moving Natsu."

"But Luce, I'm still stuck."

"Okay try to move your hand out of my hair. Only your hand." Once that was free it was easier from there. He sat up with me still on his lap.

"Haha Luce our hair is a mess!" He started laughing at my hair and I pushed off him, but he held me tight.

"Let me go Natsu."

"Here let me fix your hair."

"Why so you can laugh at it?"

"Come on I won't laugh just stay still." He started patting down patting down my hair and stroking bits away from my face. My face turned pink again and he stopped to rest his hand on my cheek.

Whispering in my ear, "You're hot again Luce." I flushed deeper.

"Come on I'll give you a piggy back." This time he didn't even wait for my approval Happy came up behind me and lifted me up on his back.

**Please tell me what you think :) Just give us a yell if there are any errors or if you just don't like it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up! :D Hope you like it.**

_"Come on I'll give you a piggy back." This time he didn't even wait for my approval Happy came up behind me and lifted me up on his back._

Chapter 6: The meeting

[Lucy POV]

We reached a large clearing in the woods just as it was getting dark. The next town was another days walk so we had to sleep in the woods tonight. Everyone had their respective jobs. Natsu was lighting a fire, while Gajeel was hunting down extra food and Laxus was 'securing the area'. God they were so overprotective. Wendy and I were stuck with rolling out the sleeping bags. Natsu walked over to us, finished with his fire and grinned.

"You look cold Luce, maybe you should go sit by the awesome fire I made." I looked over to where he had made the fire and was shocked to find a huge pile of wood spitting flames.

"Natsu what the hell! It's huge. Just a small fire not this huge... thing!"

"Oh c'mon Luce, it's an awesome fire. You won't get cold." He had a point, but still, it was just unnecessary to make a fire that big. It was such a Natsu thing to do though. He just has to go overboard with absolutely everything. I sighed then looked to where Gajeel and Laxus were coming out of the trees. Gajeel's arm was a long iron spear, with a dead animal stuck on the end of it.

"What is that?"

"Dinner. Dragon's have to eat."

"Yes! Food!" Natsu came running over to grab the animal and throw it on the fire to cook.

"I think I will pass on this one." Wendy said shyly.

"Me too. I am not eating that thing."

"More for me then! Luce did we bring hot sauce?" I swear to god Natsu will eat anything.

"Of course we did you dope. Couldn't leave without your most treasured food."

"You're the best Luce." He grinned at me and I threw him the bottle of sauce, so he could smother his food in it.

Wendy and I ransacked the food we actually brought and found a few apples. They were a little bruised, but they were bright red and juicy. That would do for our dinner. The exceeds still hadn't come back from the stream they were attempting to fish in and Lucy was beginning to worry.

"Hey Natsu, let's go check on the exceeds see if they need help catching their dinner." He vacuumed up the rest of his food and followed her, lighting his fist on fire to provide some light. They made it to the stream to find the three cats tied to the tree, Pantherlilly unconscious and Happy crying. Carla was just downright glaring at the blue cat, telling him to get a grip.

Natsu rushed over to Happy and started untying the cats. Lucy looked around a little suspiciously and eyed a part of the woods that was especially dark. She slowly walked nearer to the darkness, Natsu too preoccupied to notice. A hand reached and dragged her into the darkness. She shrieked and pulled away but the man had an iron grip. He pulled her over to him and another man slipped a blindfold over her eyes. They tied her wrists together.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu must have heard her panicked screech. He could help her. She relaxed slightly. She opened her mouth to yell back but a hand was placed over it so she couldn't speak. A gag was quickly replaced by the hand and she was hoisted over someone's shoulder.

"LUCE?!" Natsu was getting closer, but the man started walking. She bounced around on his shoulder and lost all sense of direction when he turned.

"What the hell did you do to Lucy?!" Was that Laxus?

"Put her down moron, you probably scared the life out of her." Natsu must have found them because it was all of a sudden a lot hotter.

"Natsu relax." That was definitely Gajeels voice. Strange how my captors hadn't spoken yet. The gag around my mouth was released.

"Let me go. Would one of you idiots come and help me! Can't you see I'm in trouble?!" The blindfold slipped off. I looked up to see who was about to get their faces beaten into their skulls. Rogue and Sting! ROGUE AND STING!

"What the HELL GUYS! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry _sweetheart_, but we had to make sure they were taking care of the legendary Dragon Tamer properly." Sting and his freeking sarcasm! If he ever calls me sweetheart again I will kick him in the place of his biggest weakness.

"How come we couldn't smell you?" Laxus looked at them suspiciously

"How about you untie me so I can kick your asses."

"Of course Lucy, but you have to understand we did this for a good reason." Rogue actually spoke. He never speaks. I don't know whether to feel scared or privileged. He untied her hands and she just sat there looking at them, undecided about whether to kill them or let it slide. Sting held out his hand to help her up and she gratefully took it. Natsu growled.

"Chill out man. We come in peace. We were just making sure you guys were protecting her properly." Sting spoke. What the hell? What did they care if I was being protected properly? Erh this is so confusing.

"So why couldn't we smell you?" Gajeel was beginning to get impatient and one look at Laxus said he was about to snap.

"That's thanks to Rogue. He can hide his scent when he wants to. The darkness doesn't have a scent and if he wraps himself, me and Lucy in the darkness, like he just did, then our scents are concealed. It's a little hard to explain, but he basically made a dark cloud that concealed everything in it, including our scents.

"Okay I understand, but why are you guys here?" Gajeel pointed out. Rogue answered him this time.

"We heard Lucy was the dragon tamer and came to find her. We were told the legend and figured we should see if it was true. We heard that the dragons were able to use different abilities after they named the girl the dragon princess. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to become stronger." I swear that's the most I have ever heard Rogue speak at any one time. Wait did he say get stronger?

"We get stronger? We never heard that part of the legend?"

"The legend is told in many different ways. We won't know if we get stronger until we nae Lucy the dragon Princess though."

"Hold on a minute here! I am not a princess!" Sting draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, we will protect you." I was definitely going to kill him. A low growl came out of nowhere and suddenly stings arm was off my shoulder and he was on the ground. Natsu was hitting him with flaming fists. Sting growled back and activated his own white dragon slayer magic.

"Both of you stop it!" I screeched at them and attempted to pull them apart but got hit in the face instead. The punch had come out of nowhere and I had no idea who it was, but it hurt like a bitch and I was getting real dizzy really quickly. The two dragon slayers stopped fighting and watched as I started falling. I could feel myself falling, but couldn't get my joints to work. The ground was coming up fast and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact.

Four hands reached out and stopped me from slamming into the ground. I opened my eyes to see Natsu and Sting both staring straight at me. They glared at each other.

"You hit Lucy! How could you hit Lucy!"

"It wasn't me you idiot! You're the one who hit her damn it!"

"HEY! That's enough. It's both your fault. If you hadn't been fighting in the first place then it wouldn't have happened." Wendy came over and knelt next to me.

"Lucy do you want me to heal your face?" With a last glare at Natsu sting let go of me, brushing his fingers over my cheek as he went. I winced a little as he brushed over the now forming bruise. Natsu growled, but I slapped him on the chest to quiet him down. He shifted me so I was sitting between his legs, while Wendy worked on my face.

"How's that feel Lucy?" I touched my face relieved to feel it was back to normal.

"Much better, thanks Wendy." Natsu helped me get up and we walked over to the fire. Carla was lecturing Wendy about using her healing magic and making herself tired; it was time for her to go to bed.

"But Carla, no one else is going to sleep yet can't I stay up for a little bit longer?" Carla rolled her eyes and I stepped in before she could answer.

"We are going to sleep soon Wendy, why don't you just take a quick nap in your sleeping bag and if you don't feel tired, then I will come and get you and you can join the rest of us around the fire."

She went over to her sleeping bag and was asleep in about ten minutes, Carla curled up in her arms. Happy was sitting with me on my lap while the other dragon slayers had their respective exceeds with them. I looked at Laxus seeing he didn't have his own exceed. He didn't seem to mind though. Happy was softly purring into my chest as I stroked his blue fur. I could feel Natsu watching me. I looked at him and smiled and he looked away back into the fire.

Sting snorted from across the other side of the fire. Was I missing something? I mean I knew that him and Natsu had issues before, but Rogue and Gajeel seemed to be getting on well enough. I sighed and gave Happy to Natsu, before trailing off to find my own sleeping bag.

"Night everyone."

"Night Lucy."

[Natsu POV]

"Sting I swear if you try anything with her I will kill you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked and I just growled."

"You have no competition with me Natsu." Rogue quickly made himself clear.

He looked to back to Sting. "She's mine. Got it?"

"Hey you haven't claimed her yet. She is free game. Don't tell me who I can and can't mate with."

"Back Off!" I was full on growling at him now, my fists lighting on fire.

"Why don't you make me." Sting stood up. I stood up glaring at him and walking over to him. Rogue stood and put an arm between us.

"So you both want Lucy? Do you think she will be happy if you wake her up by fighting over her." Damn it why does Rogue have to always be right! Sting smirked and sat back down. Rogue looked and me and I stormed off into the woods.

[Gajeel POV]

"Don't push Natsu when it comes to Lucy. He will do anything for her. Yeah he is fun to rile up and fight with but as soon as you mention Lucy your just asking to be killed." Laxus nodded his head touching a hidden scar on his leg.

"He hasn't claimed her though?"

"No, the idiot. He sleeps in her bed all the time and never leaves her alone, but still hasn't actually made a move on her. I have no idea what goes through his head."

"He sleeps in her bed?! Damn, looks like I'm out. Come to think about it, after Rogue dropped the shadow field she did smell like Natsu. You kind of smell different too Gajeel?" I smirked. I couldn't help it. I smelt like Levy.

"That's Levy, his intended mate." Laxus cut in. Rogue looked up at me surprised.

"You have a mate?"

"Intended mate." I corrected him.

"Wait was she the blue haired chick cheering for you in the games Gajeel?" Sting joined in. That irked my temper. She wasn't just some chick.

"Yeah and her names Levy idiot."

"She was kinda cute, but so little. I didn't think you would go for that sort of thing."

"Shut up Sting. She is who she is, leave it!"

"Okay jeeze, so what about the lightning dragon over here? You got a mate?"

"Not yet I don't."

"Not yet?" Man Rogue never said much when he spoke did he. That kid was a serious loner.

"He was kissing Mirajane before we came on this mission. Which was actually to find you guys. It's kinda ironic how you came to find us as well." Natsu rejoined the group. Hold up he kissed Mira? I looked over to see Laxus smirking and looking smugly at the twin dragon slayers.

"You and Mirajane? She is like the most famous cover girl in sorcerer weekly. You and her. Nope I don't by it."

"Even ask Lucy, she set it up." Their jaws dropped.

"She is definitely the dragon princess then."

"We can sort all of that stuff out tomorrow. I'm going to bed you guys should too." The group slowly drifted apart.

[Lucy POV]

It was really late and the fire had finally gone out, but now it was freezing and I wasn't used to it being so cold. At home in my warm bed, usually Natsu snuck in to sleep in my bed to. He was always warm. An idea struck me.

I unzipped my sleeping bag and slowly got out of it. I crawled over to where Natsu and Happy were curled up in their own sleeping bag. I quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and climbed in. It was so deliciously warm. I could feel my toes again. Natsu woke up to the intruder in his sleeping bag. Sniffing the air he realised who it was. He slung and arm over my shivering body and pulled me to his warm chest.

"You're freezing Luce. Why are you always so cold?"

"Dunno, just am." I yawned and slowly drifted off feeling warm and cosy. Happy snuggled up on my chest and Natsu kept me tucked up against him, being my personal heater for the rest of the night.

Unknown to the two of them Rogue had woken up to Lucy's constant shifting in her sleeping bag and trying to get warm, and watched the whole scenario play out before him. He smirked and fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Go easy on me guys, I am not sure how this Chapter turned out, but its up all the same. Reviews help me to write so if there's a little something extra you want in the story just say so :) We are getting to the good bits soon just keep reading :)**

_Unknown to the two of them Rogue had woken up to Lucy's constant shifting in her sleeping bag and trying to get warm, and watched the whole scenario play out before him. He smirked and fell back to sleep._

Chapter 7: The Dragon Princess

[Laxus POV]

Waking up to find Lucy and Natsu curled up in his sleeping bag was not my idea of a perfect morning. Gajeel smirked and Rogue just smiled. Sting seemed furious. I unzipped the sleeping bag and wrenched the two apart pulling Natsu up and throwing him a few feet away onto the hard ground. While I was busy dealing with Natsu, sting had decided to deal with Lucy and had pulled her up against him.

"You know I'm getting really sick of you guys treating me like a rag doll and manhandling me all the time. Let me go Sting." He didn't release her and she fumed. She brought a hand up and hit him hard in the face. He hadn't expected that. He hit the ground hard, but unfortunately her plan hadn't completely worked because she fell with him landing on his solid chest, straddling him.

"Damn Lucy, I knew you wanted me." Smirking he pulled her hips further towards him and pulled her face down for a kiss. It didn't last long. Natsu had ripped Lucy off him snarling, his dragon instincts taking over. Lucy wiped her mouth and went to go beat up Sting but was held back by the fire dragon slayer.

"You smell like fire boy over here. Erh gross." Lucy fumed and went to attack sting again. Natsu was holding her back as best as he could, but she was struggling like hell. Sting was laughing at her struggles which fuelled her rage even more. Watching from the side lines I decided now was the time to step in. Natsu was about to lose his hold on the furious girl and ting had no idea what she could do to him, if she had the chance.

"God damn it Natsu! Let m- Let me go!"

"Luce calm down, it was just a kiss." The fire dragon slayer seemed to be grinding his teeth remembering the kiss, but still held onto Lucy.

A gush of wind from Wendy pushed Sting and Lucy further away and I turned to see Wendy shyly watching the scene playing out before her. I gave her a thumbs up and she beamed. Maybe another girl that I could play big brother to?

Gajeel stepped in front of Lucy and shook her shoulders. Rogue shoved Sting further away and made him go 'take a walk'. Natsu let go of Lucy and she fell straight into Gajeel before straightening.

"Gross Lucy, now you smell like Natsu and Sting. You need to go wash off."

"Excuse me! Don't tell me how I smell!"

"Its true Luce, you should wash off his scent. It doesn't suit you."

"What the hell is with the scent thing anyway?"

I grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her to the stream.

"Come on Lucy, I will help you." Lucy smiled down at Wendy and I winked giving her another thumbs up. Wendy beamed back at us.

Down at the stream. [Wendy POV]

"So what's going on with the boys Wendy? Why are they acting so weird and what's with the scent thing?"

"Oh that's just our super sense of smell. Everyone has a scent Lucy and when you slept with Natsu last night his scent rubbed off on you. Same with when you kissed Sting. So now you have two male dragon slayers scents mixed with yours and that's dangerous. I'm still pretty young but I do know a little about this. Anyway dragon slayers mate for life. There is sometimes competition between dragons over their mates. They used to fight to the death, but luckily dragon slayers only fight until the other is defeated."

"Um Wendy? Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you have two dragon slayers fighting over you. They are both the right age."

"Woah woah woah, slow down. Are you trying to tell me Natsu and Sting are fighting over me? I nodded my head confirming her thoughts. She burst out laughing. Oh good, she is taking this well.

"Sweety, Natsu and I are just best friends and Sting hates me! He was kissing me as a sick joke. You will understand when you're older." Lucy got up and started walking away. Why does she have to be so clueless when it comes to dragon slayers? She and Natsu obviously have something special. The sadness in her eyes when she spoke of them just being partners. I will never understand relationships. I sent a quick warm breeze at Lucy before she disappeared to dry her. He turned back, smiled and waved at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[General POV]

"Okay so we declare Lucy our princess and mark her with our respective elements?"

"That should do it. If she is the right girl, then we should get an increase in strength as well. The only thing now is whether Sting and Rogue support her." Laxus declared.

"But how will we know?" Wendy quietly joined in.

Rogue came forward and spoke for the twin dragons. "We will follow Lucy. What she wishes will be our command. She is a respectable girl and we would gladly protect her with our lives."

Laxus came over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Good man." Rogue didn't even flinch at the heavier mans' hand striking him.

"She's. Mine. Stay away from her Sting." With a growl Natsu walked over to get Lucy so the ceremony could begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Ceremony_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will go first Lucy. Where do you want the mark?"

"Could we line up the marks along my wrists?" The dragon slayers nodded their approval before Laxus grabbed Lucy's right Wrist.

"This will sting for just a second okay?"

He looked her in the eyes and shot a bolt of lightning at her quickly shaping it into a yellow star on her wrist.

She screamed in agony. Her body falling directly into Laxus's arms. She withered in pain against him screaming and crying as pulses of electricity coursed through her body.

"Look at me Lucy, you're okay. You're becoming immune to it. Focus on me. Don't let the pain control you. I'm right here.

[Lucy POV]

I looked up and watched Laxus squeezing his hand tightly as the pain faded. The distraction helped more than I thought it would. He let me go as I stood on my own two feet again and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Okay who's next?" I watched at the dumbfounded dragon slayers looked back at me. They obviously thought I was crazy. Wendy was crying, but Laxus looked extremely proud.

"No way Luce! That's enough. I am not watching you go through that again. We don't even know if it worked."

I looked at Laxus and he nodded understanding. Lightning struck the edge of the clearing, but it was stronger than usual. A pulse of electricity usually, it was now a solid column of energy. He pulled back quickly killing the lightning and looked at his hands. He looked back at me and grinned a great big boyish smile. He'd never smiled like that before. It reminded me of little boys getting new toys on Christmas morning. I looked at him sternly and nodded at him. He frowned but lifted up his hand and shot me with a pulse of electricity.

"LUCY!" Natsu was yelling, Wendy screamed the boys looked shocked but Laxus smirked his signature grin. I felt the electricity, but it didn't hurt, more passed through me. I raised my hands and Laxus raised his hands back up at me. All the electricity in me was sucked out flowing halfway across the clearing back into Laxus's outstretched hands.

"So who's next?"

"I am so next." Sting stepped forward, but Natsu stopped him with a hand on his arm. I looked at Natsu and raised my hand to his shoulder. Giving him the best reassuring look I could I grabbed Sting's hand and held out my wrist. Closing my eyes I felt him run his calloused hand over my smooth skin.

"Open your eyes." He whispered.

As I opened them he quickly marked me with a big bright white star. I screeched in pain and he clutched at my shoulders keeping me standing. My knees went weak and I stared into his eyes.

"Relax. It will hurt more if you tense. Know what I mean?" he gave me a cheeky grin and I blushed at the implications of what he just said. "Get a grip!" I ground out, but the pain was fading fast. I was sweating by now and slightly tired. I was going to be so dead by the end of tonight.

Rogue was next and was such a gentleman about it. Holding me steady, but not too closely. Wendy went after him and cried the entire time she was doing it. The boys explained to her what she needed to do. She was horrified, but she agreed after some persuasion. Gajeel was after telling me to toughen up and lying me on the ground to wither in pain without him touching me. By the time it was Natsu's turn, I was exhausted. He gently helped me to it down. Pulling me into his lap and letting me rest against him.

"I'm so sorry Luce." With that I had a final orange star sealed into my skin. I screamed, my throat going hoarse, from overuse of the high pitch. A tear trickled down his cheek and he cradled me against him. I was sweating as the blazing heat of his fire magic coursed through me. I was so tired and ready to fall asleep. My eyes slowly started slipping closed.

"Natsu you have to distract her or the pain will be too much! Do you want her to die?!" He looked down at my pale face stricken with fear. How the heck was he going to distract me? He lightly touched my face in both of his hands and gently lowered his lips to mine. Alarm bells went off inside my head. Natsu was kissing me! This isn't happening. I must be dreaming. The others smirked and Sting stormed off, losing his chance to his rival dragon slayer. I was fading fast. The pain was gone, but my body ached. I couldn't stand. Natsu lifted me up letting our faces part for some much needed air. I blushed but smiled at him all the same. He grinned back at me.

"Sleep Luce, I'll protec-"

That was all I heard before I was out cold in his warm strong arms.

**Please review. It helps me write the next chapters if you tell me what bits you liked/ didn't like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I know its been ages! Lots of stuff going on right now and exam week soon. Trying my best to keep posting weekly, but yeah its hectic. Anyways I will not abandon this story don't worry, its still a work in progress. Sorry for the wait :)**

"_Sleep Luce, I'll protec-"_

_That was all I heard before I was out cold in his warm strong arms._

Chapter 8: Training

[Lucy POV]

I could hear fighting, something was happening. I blinked open my eyes and sat up groggily. Natsu was surrounded in fiery orange flames, while Gajeel not only had metal scales on, it was now fully plated armour. Laxus was a column of electricity reaching the sky as dark storm clouds formed above him. Sting was pure white light and Rogue had a fog of darkness surrounding him. Wendy was forming some kind of twister over in the trees. It was small but powerful and she was concentrating on keeping it contained. Carla was yelling directions at her the whole time; lecturing her on the speed and size and how she needs to learn to control her new found strength and tone it down.

"Luce, you're awake." Natsu came and sat by my side turning over my wrists to see the marks. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay." I winced as I got up, Natsu holding my arm while he helped me stand on my wobbly legs. I took weak steps towards the dragon slayers and their exceeds. They looked over at me and stopped training, their powers fading back into their bodies.

"Lucy you okay?" Sting rubbed the back of his neck not used to the way he was treating me.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bit sore." I fell to one knee, before Natsu wrapped one arm around my middle and helped me stand back up. He left his arm there as a strong support that I could lean on.

"I got you." I looked up at him returning his gaze and smiled. He had kissed me last night right? I hadn't just imagined that had I?

_Flashback_

"_Natsu you have to distract her or the pain will be too much! Do you want her to die?!" He lightly touched my face in both of his hands and gently lowered his lips to mine._

_End of flashback_

He had kissed me, I knew it. I realised that I had been staring into his eyes for too long and bashfully looked away. I was blushing, I could feel the hot flush creep up my cheeks. He was still watching me, with a puzzled look on his face. The moment was far too intimate and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I wriggled a bit and he readjusted his hold on me, still keeping me close. What did that make us now? Best friends? Partners? But we kissed? Did he even like me the way I liked him? What had Laxus said? Distract her? So he didn't like me, it was just his way of distracting me from the pain. The depression sunk into my heart and I felt the cold creep in. He didn't love me.

"Luce?" Damn him, of course he would know if I was upset. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't see my face. A tear trickled down my cheek and the other dragon slayers left the clearing to give us some space. Wendy coaxing Happy to go with them. Those traitors, couldn't they see I didn't want to be left alone with Natsu.

"Luce, there's no need to hide from me. I can smell the salt water on your face. Just tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't help it. Great sobs wracked through my body. This was so unfair. He wouldn't understand. He didn't love me back.

"Nothing Natsu...I-I'm fine." He swung me around to face him and I winced in pain. He titled my chin up to look at him.

"Luce, just tell me." He sounded sad and almost desperate. I couldn't lie to him again, not to his face. I had to pull myself together. A different emotion to sadness. Anger usually did the trick.

"Why did you kiss me?" I demanded fiercely. Shocked he let me go and I fell back a step grimacing at the ache in my body.

"Lucy, you could have died." He spoke so softly I almost couldn't hear him. My resolve was shattering. Damn Natsu! Why was it so hard to stay angry at him?

"But you don't love me and you're only supposed to kiss when you're in love, not to _distract _them." The word tasted bitter on my lips and I had to choke it out, more tears threatening to fall at any second.

"Is that what this is about? You think I don't love you?" I couldn't face him now. I turned and walked away, letting the tears fall. He followed quick, seizing my hand and jumping in front of me. Leaning forward he gently pulled me closer and moulded our lips together. I was so shocked I didn't kiss him back at first, then I threw myself into the kiss. Fire burned in my belly and Natsu's element flared around him; glad he marked me or I would be burnt to a crisp by now. We both pulled back for some much needed air. He looked at me tracing his hand along my cheek bone cupping my face.

"Luce, I loved you as soon as we met. You were so nice to us, buying food like that. Then after you came back to Fairy Tail and we became partners and went on missions, my feelings only grew stronger. When you were kidnapped by Phantom, I was going insane thinking about you. Then again when you got stuck in that giant clock thing."

"You mean the ..."

"Yeah that. How could you even think that I don't love you? You're the best Luce." With that the kissing started again. My knees buckled and Natsu was there to hold me up.

We spent ages just kissing and cuddling and being with each other. Chatting and laughing. It was perfect. Best friends who loved each other, lying on the grass in the middle of the woods just hanging out. Eventually the rest of the dragon slayers came back to ruin it, but that was alright, we need to train. They seemed to understand what was going on anyway so, then it was time for training.

The dragon slayers formed a circle around me and they all reached out with their hands to touch somewhere on my body. Laxus on my right hand, Wendy on my left. The twin dragons on each shoulder. Laxus on my back, and Natsu touching my stomach. The dragons flooded my body with their energy and I had their elements flowing through me. I started glowing yellow as my own celestial magic responded.

"What are you guys doing?" Loke asked curiously after forcing his gate. I looked at him eyes glowing.

"Training."

"Yeah Lucy's the dragon princess now." Natsu announced proudly. Loke grinned.

"I knew it! We could always tell there was something special about you. Virgo even calls you princess."

"See Luce. You are the princess." Still not quite believing I just nodded dumbly. The dragons stopped pouring their magic into me and clouds started forming overhead. Lightning struck around me and the wind started up. It quickly grew dark and when the lighting hit a tree nearby fire blazed to life. Rain pelted hard against my skin. Cold stinging drops. A sheet of lightning tore through the clouds and lit up the sky blindingly bright. A column of my yellow glowing celestial magic stared spiralling up from me, breaking through the clouds into the stars above. I watched as a few stars slowly started spinning and joining together creating a bright glow where they formed into something shiny. The new object started slowly drifting down towards me, never breaking out of the column of my magic. A platinum key landed softly in my outstretched hand. A metallic dragon shaping the end with little swirling patterns of flames, lighting, ancient runes, etc. The glow faded and I sat heavily on the ground. The other dragon slayers looked shocked by what had just happened. Loke was staring at me not moving, barely breathing. Surely he realised what I had just done.

"Lucy. That's a key." Loke stumbled trying to form words. I nodded at him, slightly panting. I passed him the key and he turned it over slowly examining it.

"It's platinum Lucy. These are the rarest, most powerful keys in the spirit world. How did you do that?" He handed the key back to me.

"I didn't create it. It just came to me. I think the last dragon princess was a celestial wizard too." Loke was dazed and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"I have to go." With that Loke vanished back through his gate.

"What the hell was hat about?" Gajeel came over to take the key from my hands, also studying it.

"I don't know. Maybe I should summon him?"

"Nah give him some time to think about it. He seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on something." Sting joined the conversation.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Wendy asked sitting next to me on the ground hugging Carla to her chest."

"Yeah I'm okay. Hey Wendy can you do something about the aches and pains from the dragon slayer magic?"

"No sorry Lucy. Because they were created by us there is nothing I can do to soothe them. I can put you to sleep so you can heal without having to deal with the pain?"

"No that's okay. We still have some training to do and I can't be sleeping through it. Thanks anyway." Wendy smiled brightly back at me before we both stood up.

"What are you going to do with the key?" Rogue asked.

"I guess we better meet and make a contract." Taking the key I swung it in the air.

"Open gate of the ancient dragon!"

**Review :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long. My writers block is killing me right now. Almost 5 Whole weeks and I am getting so frustrated. This is the best I can do for now, sorry if it sucks. **

"_I guess we better meet and make a contract." Taking the key I swung it in the air._

"_Open gate of the ancient dragon!"_

Chapter 9: The Ancient Dragon

[Lucy POV]

A huge roar sounded through the camp. An enormous red dragon bust into the clearing flying around before landing in front of me.

"Dragon Princess. I am Dragon Morte Vermell." He lowered his stumpy front leg underneath him and gracefully bowed.

I laughed nervously, looking to Natsu for some sort of assistance.

"Hey Morte Ver-ummm...yeah anyways what kind of dragon are you?" Natsu spoke scratching the back of his head as he tried to pronounce the ancient dragons name.

"It's Morte Vermell, meaning red death. I am the blood dragon who found the original Dragon Princess hundreds of years ago." He glared at Natsu, the turned back to face me waiting expectantly. Whatever he was waiting for I wasn't sure, but I guess it was time for an introduction. Although thinking about it now, how the hell was I going to make a contract with the ancient blood dragon.

"Um I'm Lucy," Putting on a bright smile I nodded my head in respect. "I am a celestial spirit wizard and the new dragon princess I guess." The old dragon sniffed the air then came forward touching his head to my hand.

"I am one of the six guardians who watched over your ancestor Lucy and so long as you have this key I can help protect you too."

"So shall we make a contract then?" Morte Vermell shook his head.

"I am not a normal spirit Princess. I have a platinum key, making me stronger and my only reason for living is to be your guardian and protector."

I stared at the dragon wide eyed and wary. Why did everyone keep acting like I needed protecting! God, it's so infuriating. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I have my own life to live.

"Did I upset you princes?" I sighed. I just had to accept fate. One look at Natsu and his big cheesy grin and I was beginning to warm up to the idea of being protected by the pile of muscle over there.

"No, it's alright, I am just tired."

"Princess, why don't you send me back get some sleep."

Great now they were ordering me to sleep as well. Not only protecting me, but deciding when I sleep now too! It's alright Lucy take a deep calming breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Okay.

"No that's okay and please just call me Lucy. Now why don't you tell me about how you became a celestial spirit? Normal creatures don't just do that."

"You are correct, but I am no normal creature Lucy." The dragon slayers, exceeds and myself all gathered around Morte Vermell as he began his story to becoming a celestial spirit.

"There are always creatures who are more powerful than others and some who are weaker, well I was one of the more powerful of dragons. Being a blood dragon gave me the ability to stop the movement of blood and therefore instantly kill by stopping the heart from pumping. It was an easy life for me. I was top of the, what's it called? Oh yes food chain. Anyways I was top of the food chain and killed whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. This said, I wasn't a part of the human hunting dragons, because I simply didn't need to be. The years went by and I continued how I always had lived, until I came upon a baby girl. She had been abandoned and I found myself taking pity on her. I had never felt for anything other than myself before and I didn't quite know how to react. Letting out a roar, I attracted the attention of five other dragons."

"Ice, Music, Crystal, Light and Earth right?" Natsu interrupted. The old dragon glared at him. I gave him a look and he dropped his silly grin and shut up real quick. Shuffling closer to me to escape the glare of Morte Vermell.

"Yes, better known as Glacien, Damantino, Sonus, Lucem and Terram. They came and tried to eat the little princess and while I was fighting Glacien the others attempted to eat her."

"I thought you were the most powerful dragon though?" Laxus cut in a cocky smirk on his face. The Morte Vermell looked at him and apparently decided to like him, because he smirked back, making Laxus's smirk even wider.

"I said I was one of the more powerful dragons, not the most. Glacien and I were evenly matched. I could stop his heart and he could freeze mine in a matter of seconds. We both knew that so we had to leave it to combat without the use of our abilities. Now the other dragons had come to the realisation that they could no longer kill the princess either. Glacien and I ceased our fighting and decided that the six of us would protect her as she grew, until she was old enough to survive on her own. Once she became old enough though, we found she did not want to leave us any more than we wanted her to leave. So she stayed and we protected her for many years. She changed my life and I became the second in command to her. When the war broke out and she was killed by our abilities she was linked to me. Being the blood dragon I had secretly made a blood oath to her and entwined our lives together, so she could draw strength from me whenever she needed. This also kept her safe from other dragons trying to harm her. She was marked by a dragon and anyone wanting to harm her had to come directly to me. It was our way. "

"The legend never spoke of your blood oath." Rogue spoke up.

"It was a secret. Even the others didn't know of it. When she died, because our lives were linked I also died, but what I hadn't known was she had spelled the blood oath."

"Okay hold on explain the blood oath please?"

"Of course pri-Lucy." I nodded my head and smiled at him for using my real name instead of princess.

"The blood oath allowed for her to draw strength from me and protect her from other dragons. If she died, I would die with her, but if I died the mark would burn into her skin and she would be scarred by it. Our princess however, spelled it and made it so that when I died, I became a celestial spirit, to watch over the next dragon princess."

"How did she create the key though" I couldn't believe she could create a key! No way!

"She drew on the life around her and called upon our blood bond. The other five dragons were also pulled into the energy consuming task of making the key. This was how the war stopped. Most of the dragons and humans died together after their energy was taken to create my key. It was essential to the future."

"Woah." Wendy breathed, she looked pale and shocked.

Morte Vermell's form flickered slightly. His eyes stricken he looked directly at me.

"Send me back now princess. Too much use of your magic could kill you and your friends. I have seen the marks on your wrists. It was brave indeed, but now you are all linked and the more strain you put on yourself, the more strain they feel too. It's a one way bond and they will always feel your pain, but never will you feel theirs. Now send me back at once."

Okay so maybe I was pretty tired, but still did he really have to announce it like that. I nodded my head at him before I closed his gate.

[Natsu POV]

I felt kind of down for some reason. It was a new feeling for me. Kind of tired, and yet still pumped full of energy. I watched as Morte Vermell suddenly looked sharply at Luce and began screeching at her. She was a little ways away from me, but I could see the fatigue in her slumped shoulders. She nodded her head at the old dragon and closed his gate, his form disappearing back to the celestial spirit world. She slowly stood up, pushing her knees off the ground and began walking towards the pile of ash that used to be the fire and the rolled up sleeping bags around it. Around her third step she stumbled and fell over. I grabbed out with my arms on instinct, but I was too far away to catch her. Luckily Laxus was there in a flash. Had he gotten even faster? Damn him. Oh well, it was okay for now considering he caught Lucy. I looked down at Lucy in Laxus's arms noticing her smile at him, curl into his chest and fall right asleep.

I felt my dragon instincts screaming at me. THAT WAS IT! I'm sick of everyone trying to steal my mate! Laxus was going to die! Sting was next! Gajeel seemed to notice right away, even before my scales formed and was between us at once. Rogue joined him, whilst Sting was sitting on nearby smirking at me. Seeing Sting's smirk made my blood boil even more!

"Stop Natsu! God we all know that she is already yours! No one's fighting you for her!" Rogue looked to Gajeel, then back at Natsu and sighed in defeat. That's right buddy , you better find a different girl. He turned to Laxus and noticed that he and Lucy's relationship wasn't like that. It looked more like comfortable friendship, bordering bother and sisterly love. He looked to Sting.

"Okay I will definitely fight you for her!" I bared my teeth and growled at him. He did the same. Gajeel was trying is best to hold me and Rogue had rushed over to hold back Sting, but the only thing that seemed to be really helping make a difference was Wendy and the stupid twister she had created between us. God these people were so infuriating. Rogue hit Sting on the back of the head.

"Fine! I will fight you for her another day." He smirked and I prepared to fight him again.

"Natsu lets go for a walk. NOW!" I was suddenly pulled away by Gajeel towards the woods to the East.

"Sting you and me need to talk. As in now!"

"God chill out Rogue, you're not my mother damn it!"

[Wendy POV]

As the four dragon slayers left I decided it was time for me to take the exceeds to the creek to catch some fish.

[Laxus POV]

Now that Lucy was settled, it was about time I go and find Natsu and tell him to pull his head in! We are too busy protecting Lucy for all this mating business.

[Lucy POV]

I woke up realising it was just starting to get dark. The sunset was beautiful in my mind. How long had I slept and what was that noise that woke me? Better yet where was Natsu and for that matter, where were the rest of the dragon slayers. There was a noise in the shadows of the trees. Suddenly suspicious I went over to them to take a look. A huge meaty hand shot out and latched onto my wrist. I let out an ear piercing scream and closed my eyes as I was pulled into the darkness.

**Please review, I just got passed my writers block and I would love to hear what you have to say :) Good or bad :P**


End file.
